


What are you doing New Year's Eve?

by Gooberforgubler80



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, FBI, New Year's Eve, Spencer Reid - Freeform, bau, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooberforgubler80/pseuds/Gooberforgubler80
Summary: Resigned to the fact that you'll spend yet another New Year's alone you take up residence on your couch with a bottle of champagne. However, will a special visitor change your perspective on the holiday altogether?





	What are you doing New Year's Eve?

Maybe it’s much too early in the game

Ooh, but I thought I’d ask you just the same

What are you doing new year’s

New year’s eve?

 

 

“Y/N, we were going to go out tonight for New Year’s. Get some dinner and then head to Rossi’s for drinks, you in?” Derek asked, sidling up to your desk.

 

“I don’t feel so well, I think I’ll just go home and nurse a cup of tea and watch the New Year’s Eve shows,” You shrugged. It wasn’t you couldn’t go out, you very well could, but your anxiety kept you inside. Being in a crowded bar, or restaurant, even with friends you couldn’t handle for very long. Besides, you knew everyone would be there with their significant other and you, single as they come, would just stand around awkwardly. Usually you’d go and talk to Spencer, he understood you, but you heard he had made plans with some guys from downstairs for the night.

 

Spencer had the same thought that afternoon. Penelope had questioned him as to whether or not he wanted to come out with them and he declined. He made up some excuse about getting drinks with some of the guys from cybercrime. Truth be told, he was probably going to hole up in his apartment with a bottle of brandy and a technical book.

 

“You doing anything tonight, Spence?” You asked when the two of you were in the kitchen later getting your usual sugar with a splash of coffee. Rossi had joked when you started that the FBI would have to start growing sugarcane with the amount of sugar you and Spencer went through.

 

“Probably just going to sit at home with a book, maybe some brandy,” Spencer chuckled softly “What about you, Y/N,” Spencer lifted his cup to his lips and took a long sip.

 

“Um,” You thought for a second about inviting the boy genius over but decided against it at the last moment, “I think I feel a cold coming on so I’m just going to take some NyQuil and pass out,” You said with a weak smile.

 

“Oh that’s awful. Do you need anything?” Spencer asked. His brows furrowed together in concern and he reached a hand out to rub your arm.

 

“I’ll be fine Spence, but thank you,” You reluctantly stepped away from the Doctor’s touch and walked back to your desk.

 

Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight

When it’s exactly twelve o'clock that night

Welcoming in the new year

New Year’s Eve

 

That night you were lazing on your couch in some leggings and an old sweatshirt from the FBI Academy. A glass of champagne was on the side table as you flipped through the channels. Nothing seemed to catch your eye.

 

You were pulled out of your stupor by a sharp rap at your door. ‘Who could that be? It’s nearly eleven..’ You pulled a blanket around your shoulders and pulled open the door to reveal the young doctor on the other side.

 

“Spence,” You smiled softly and stepped to the side gesturing him to come in. He complied and handed you a bottle of red wine, your favorite. “What’re you doing here?” You asked once the two of you were comfortable in your living room. A Christmas movie played softly on the TV in the background.

 

“I know you aren’t sick, Y/N,” Spencer smiled. “I mean, you are sick, anxiety is a sickness but you’re not contagious and I didn’t like the thought of you spending New Year’s alone,” He said softly.

 

“Thanks Spence, I really appreciate it,” You stood and went to grab a couple of wine glasses from your kitchen. Spencer opened the bottle when you reentered the room and gently took a glass from you, filling it halfway with the blood red liquid. You handed him the second one and he filled it the same. Knowing Spencer, he probably knew how to pour the glasses so they were even down to the drop.

 

You took the remote and flipped it back to Dick Clark’s New Year’s Special and snuggled into Spencer’s side. He was taken aback by the sudden physical contact. But he soon relaxed and wrapped an arm around your shoulder. It was nearly 10 to midnight and you couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to kiss Spencer at midnight. Your first New Year’s kiss in your 28 years of life.

 

Maybe I’m crazy to suppose

I’d ever be the one you chose

Out of the thousand invitations

You received

Ooh, but in case I stand one little chance

Here comes the jackpot question in advance

What are you doing new year’s

New year’s eve?

 

“….10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!” Came the voices of the hosts on TV. You looked up at Spencer and smiled softly. The boy was on his second glass of wine and could barely keep his eyes open.

 

“Spence, why don’t you go to bed?” You said softly “You can stay in the spare room and I’ll drive you home in the morning,” He always took a bus or a taxi but you enjoyed when it was just the two of you in the car.

 

“But I gotta kiss you at midnight,” Spencer grumbled taking another sip of his wine. Your breath caught in your throat. Surely he didn’t know about your not-really-that-secret crush on him.

 

“What?” You questioned with a small laugh.

 

“I gotta kiss you at midnight,” Spencer muttered again.

 

“Well genius, it’s 12:01, you can still kiss me but you missed midnight,” You smiled softly as Spencer perked up a bit and pressed his lips to yours. You reveled in the small, passionate, yet chaste kiss you shared with Spencer. It was everything you ever imagined, his lips soft yet firm and they moved perfectly in sync with yours.

 

“Happy New Year, Y/N,” Spencer muttered as his head lolled onto your shoulder sleepily. You helped him up and to your bed. You figured he was too tired to try anything-besides the fact that Spencer didn’t even shake hands without asking first- and when you looked, the guest room was a disaster.

 

As Spencer snored softly next to you, you couldn’t help but think of just how truly happy your New Year’s had been.

 

Maybe I’m crazy to suppose

I’d ever be the one you chose

Out of the thousand invitations

You received

Ooh, but in case I stand one little chance

Here comes the jackpot question in advance

What are you doing new year’s

New year’s eve?

 

The next morning, you awoke to Spencer staring at you lovingly. When he saw you were awake he pressed another soft kiss to your lips.

 

“Happy New Year Y/N,” He whispered “I think it’ll be a great year.”

 

“I do too, Spence. I do too.”


End file.
